Betrayal
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Cynder commits the ultimate betrayal one faithful night, and leaves Spyro heartbroken and Tomas consumed with revenge over what happened, with Flame there to pick up the picks and offer Spyro another chance at love. While the hunt for Cynder goes on and Tomas is craving revenge, he finds a special someone of his own. Archived story!
1. Betrayal

**Hello, everyone. I'm Ravonic the UnderWorlder and this story originally belonged to Akuma the Dark One, who has given me permission to post this story on my account and archive it for future readers and Spyro fans to see and enjoy. I know this story is definitely on the controversial side with how Cynder is depicted and some other things, but I DO NOT hold these views towards Cynder at all and please do not flame me for this story because I'm only posting it here for it to be archived.**

 **~Betrayal~**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Betrayal**_

(Spyro's POV)

It's been sixty years since Spyro and other dragons killed Malefor and brought peace back to the Dragon Realms and all the hatchlings involved in the war against The Dark Master were now helping keep the peace as Dragon Elders, all except for one.

"Cynder you need to stop with your childish games you're a Dragon Elder now for crying out loud" Tomas said.

"But I don't want to be an elder." Cynder said.

"I agree with you Tomas but you have to remember you acted just as childish when you were her age." Volteer replied.

"Where are you going Cynder?" They asked.

"I'm going home I don't want to have to deal with you guys when I have a headache." She replied.

Cynder had managed to get away from Tomas and Volteer. She was flying as fast as she could. When she reached the edge of the trees she came to a halt. Excitement filled her when she saw Cyril's sleeping form. "Tomas, if I'm unhappy then you shall be to." She whispered as she ran out of the cover of the trees and attacked the sleeping Ice Guardian. Glancing around to make sure nobody saw her kill Cyril. Cynder took off in the direction of The Dragon Temple, she knew she would be safe there as long as the other dragons couldn't pin Cyril's murder on her. She had almost reached the temple when a ball of fire hit a tree right over her head, blowing a large chunk of the tree off.

Cynder spun around her eyes wide and saw me and Flame coming towards her. Cynder made it to the temple only barely dodging one of my fireballs. Once Cynder was at the temple the sound of fireballs stopped completely. A mixture of angry and pained screeches could be heard coming from the trees, which caused every dragon in the temple to come out to see what the commotion was about. Tomas was the last one to arrive by the time he arrived there was already a large crowd of dragons surrounding Cynder. Tomas pushed his way through till he saw the cause of the commotion. Cynder was panting and trembling. "What is going on here?" He asked concerned.

"I dunno Tomas." Volteer said glancing from Tomas, to Cynder. "She came running in like Malefor was chasing her. But it seems Flame and Spyro are really upset about something though I can hear their pained cries listen." The low murmurings of the dragons died as everyone listened to the pained cries of two dragons.

Tomas turned to stare at the dragoness who was still having trouble catching her breath. He watched Cynder take several deep breaths before asking, "What did you do to Flame and Spyro to cause such a pained cry from dragons who haven't cried since they were kids?"

Cynder swallowed hard, and glanced at the outskirts of the temple, where she was sure Flame and Spyro were prowling, before looking back at the Dragon Elder.

"You need to protect me." She whispered. "Why do I need to protect you?" Tomas asked. "Because," she said, her voice taking on a frantic tone, "There're coming to kill me." "Who are trying to kill you?" Tomas asked. "Spyro and Flame are." "Why would they want to kill you, you are their friend." Tomas asked flashing her a worried look. "Nothing I didn't do anything." As Cynder finished a loud painful screech came from somewhere outside the temple.

"Those cries tell a different story." Tomas said worried that the cries were so close. "So let's tell the truth this time." Cynder stared up at Tomas with fear in her eyes. She couldn't tell him. Tomas would kill her if she told him she killed his mate. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"You can't be serious Cynder." Ember said. "Spyro and Flame are out for blood and I think I know why."

"Yeah, we almost got killed ourselves trying to get back home to report on our reconnaissance mission. You had to have done something to make them this mad." The Earth Guardian, Terrador added.

She knew the best option would be to confess but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I was just so mad that Tomas didn't give me a choice about becoming an elder! There he was and I killed him." She said to no one in particular. "What are you talking about are you going mad?" Tomas asked confused. I'm right here in front of you alive and well."

Cynder stared up at Tomas her lips trembling. She screamed as she saw Flame and I come out of the trees. Everyone turned and gasped as they saw us walking towards the black dragoness hate shining in our eyes.

Cynder wasn't safe. She knew the Dragon Elders would eventually find Cyril's corpse. Jumping behind a tree she only just dodged a fire ball shot by me.

It had been about an hour since the dragons had started up their own search for the truth behind our pain after Cynder was chased out of the temple, by us. I watched as Cynder ran towards the dragon storage cave from my perch on a cliff.

When I finally reached the cave I waited for Cynder to come around the corner that would lead to it. The dragoness ran around the corner and skidded to a halt at the sight of the cave. I waved in greeting a demonic look from the fiery pits of hell burnning in my eyes before jumping on her grabbing her by the arm. Cynder screamed, and began kicking and thrashing in an attempt to get away. Growling in annoyance I broke through the bone. Cynder's scream gave me a large amount of satisfaction. I shook my head as hard as I could until I heard the sound of tearing flesh. Looking at Cynder I saw that I had bitten her arm clean off her body.

"Spyro please let me go you know me I would never kill Cyril without reason." She cried.

"I'll let you go but only because I think Tomas has more of a right to kill you than I do, if I were you I would take this chance to leave and hide myself so nobody could find me." I said.

"Thank you Spyro." She said.

"Just go before I change my mind." I replied sadly knowing I was losing the greatest friend I ever had.

 _ **A/N Note: WARNING THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS HAS MALE/MALE SEXUAL INTERCORUSE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF. IF YOU INSIST ON READING THOSE CHAPTERS PLEASE DON'T BUG ME ABOUT THEM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_


	2. Mates for Life

**Chapter 2: Mates for Life**

(Flame's POV)

It's been four years since Spyro let Cynder go and he could never feel worse than he did now. He thought Tomas would never forgive him for letting her go. Spyro tried to comfort him twice but both times felt weird as if he was doing something morally wrong. But never found out why but Ihe did have his suspicions about why it felt weird but never asked anybody. I noticed Spyro's changes in mood and behavior and I kept pestering him to confide in me but Spyro never did which pissed me off.

"Come on Spyro tell me what's wrong with you I thought I was your friend, friends confide in each other when they're in pain." I said concerned. "Do you really want to know or are you just trying to pull me out of my silent isolation of the world like everyone else?" Spyro asked, venom coloring his voice. "Why would you say something like that Spyro I was there with you when you saw that bitch kill the closest thing I had to a father if anybody has any right to be pissed off it would be me." I replied angrily.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm the reason Cynder is still alive, also a few of the dragons think I was in on Cyril's murder." He shot back. "Dude I don't know what they're tripping on you almost killed me a good six times when we went after that bitch." I said starting to laugh a little. "Flame I'm sorry for almost killing you, but all they care about is the fact that I let her go." Spyro replied. "Is this the reason for your isolation?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered simply. "I told you that bitch would stab you in the back one day didn't I once an evil being always an evil being and Cynder was once a servant of The Dark Master." I said. "Yeah she was but you have to remember that she sided with us in the end." Spyro said remembering how she saved him from his dark self all those years ago on the Mountain of Malefor. "Is there anything I can do to comfort you?" I asked. "You really do care about me don't you?" Spyro asked smiling, happy that he still had at least one dragon on his side. "Yeah, I really do care about you and I would do anything to help you and that includes dying for you if it meant it would keep you alive." I replied. "Thanks Flame, there is one thing you can do that would help me." Spyro said.

"And what would that be?" I asked. "I would like to take you to Dragon Shores and fuck you and don't say you're not gay I saw you fuck Blink only two hours ago." Spyro said. "You saw that but I made sure nobody was around?" I said surprised. "I know how to use my purple scales to my advantage when hiding among the shadows _."_ Spyro replied. "But what I don't understand is why you would agree to intercourse with a mole." "I didn't Blink blackmailed me into doing it." I answered. "Then why did it look like you enjoyed fucking him?" Spyro asked. "Because I've always liked him and if he only asked instead of trying to blackmail me I would have said yes." I replied. "So will you do this for me?" Spyro asked. "Sure let's go to Dragon Shores now." I replied. "Okay." Spyro said.

I was following Spyro through the maze of hallways leading from our bedroom down to the main doors of the Dragon Temple. Spyro stopped suddenly and made a hide signal with his paw. Spyro and I melted into the shadows of one of the numerous outcroppings in this part of the temple just in time to see Tomas and Volteer walk by talking.

"Hay, Spyro why don't we just go back to our room and leave through our bedroom window?" I asked quietly. "The Dragon Elders are still looking for that fucken traitor Cynder and will stop anybody leaving the temple after hours." Spyro said. "But we're elders." I replied. "If you were at the dragon council meeting today you would know that the elders aren't taking any chances of their being another traitor." Spyro said.

A few minutes passed before a tapping of the shoulder from Spyro told me it was safe to move on. We rushed the rest of the way to the front door and quietly slipped out through it.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way to Dragon Shores?" I asked. "It's the only way we can guarantee that we have privacy. I'm not sure about you, but I am fairly certain that I don't want Tomas begging to join in if we were doing it in our room and he caught us." Spyro replied with a horrified look on his face.

"I don't know Tomas might be fun and he does have a really nice ass after all." I said with a strange glint in my eyes. "He does, but I think yours is far nicer," Spyro grinned back at me. "Your ass is very nice too, you little fag." I joked back quietly. "Shut the fuck up already, we need to get going before we get caught by one of the other Dragon Elders." Spyro replied sensibly.

We headed towards the Dragon Shores portal. We hadn't gone near it since we were kids. We flew down the Portal's path reaching Dragon Shores a few minutes later.

"Spyro, do you know where we can find a cave?" I asked.

"Yeah there are a couple of caves over there." Spyro said.

Spyro found me very quickly when we walked into the cave because I was still trying to get confortable on the cave floor. I pulled him onto me, enveloping his body with my wings and placed my lips on his own. Spyro responded to the light kiss immediately. The kiss quickly turned into something more passionate. We continued to kiss for a few minutes before I broke off.

"Do you want me to go first Spyro?" I asked. "Only, if you want to." He whispered. "What do you want me to do Spyro?" I asked. "Do whatever you want. Spyro replied.

I move away from him slipping lower down his body as I tentatively grabbed his cock with my paw, Spyro moaned a little. I started to jerk him off producing some pre from the tip. Spyro moaned as I kept going. As I was jerking him off more and more pre shot out and landed on my face but I didn't care. As soon as I thought Spyro was going to cum I stuck his dragonhood into my mouth being very careful to keep my teeth from scraping the sensitive head. Spyro's moaning grew louder as I started to move my tongue around his cock and Spyro started breathing in little gasps of pleasure.

"Flame... you're...doing...really... good..." Spyro managed to gasp out.

I responded by clamping my lips closed and sucking him hard a few times making him buck around.

"Flame, I'm getting close, pull off," He gasped.

I ignored his warning and clamped on again sucking hard. Spyro yelled as he went into high orgasm, filling my mouth four times, shooting off the largest loads he ever had. I swallowed most of it, saving a little in my mouth. I crawled back up and kissed Spyro hard. He opened his mouth to say something but I stuck my tongue in sharing his cum with him. We kissed for a few minutes before I broke away. "How did you like that Spyro?" I asked.

"It felt really good; I really don't understand why you still don't have a mate you could easily please them." He said, fully sated. "I'm waiting for the one I want to come to me." I said. Spyro found my paw and grasped it. We sat quietly like that for a couple more minutes while he recovered. Finally Spyro spoke again, "Are you ready now Flame?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm ready" I said as I relaxed.

Spyro felt his way down my body he was determined to repay his best friend for his blow job Spyro took my cock into his mouth immediately. I moaned as soon as he touched me. He kept teasing my foreskin, causing me to shudder every so often in pleasure. Spyro spent a long time just teasing me, bringing me to the edge, and then switching to stimulating other areas. "Please stop torturing me." I growled in frustration. Spyro switched back to lightly sucking me. I reached down and pulled on Spyro's wings hard making him wince in pain. I released my hold when Spyro started to suck more of my dragonhood. I gasped loudly and then moaned again.

"Better pull off, unless you want it Spyro," I gasped out.

Spyro decided to follow my example and sucked harder. I yelled as I went into high orgasm and shot five loads into his mouth and was left gasping. Spyro crawled back up and gave me a deep kiss, sharing my own seed with me, like I had done for him. We wrapped our arms and wings around each other falling asleep for a few hours. Spyro was the first to wake up.

"Flame, wake up." Spyro said while shaking me. "I wanted to try more but it's almost sunrise." I said disappointed as my eyes popped open. "We still have time, if you really want to" Spyro replied, unable to contain the eagerness in his voice. "Can I do you first Spyro?" I whispered. "If you really want to Flame," Spyro replied quietly." I flipped Spyro over onto his belly. Carefully moving his tail I climbed on. "Are you sure you want me to go first Spyro?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and don't hold back fuck me as hard as you can." Spyro replied.

I grasped my dragonhood and guided it towards Spyro's anus. As soon as I touched it, Spyro started to moan. I applied pressure and went in as fast as possible, causing Spyro to moan louder.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked. "No, you just feel different from Tomas." Spyro replied. "You fucked Tomas!" I yelled in surprise. "Yeah I fucked him twice." Spyro answered. "Earlier why did you say you didn't want Tomas to join in on our fun if you already fucked him twice it almost sounded like you would rather die than fuck him?" I said.

"Because I think he's my father and you know about the incest taboo as well as any dragon does but I really did enjoy fucking him." Spyro said sadly. "You know you could always just ask him if he's your father and besides I don't think he is as he is gay." I said. "I know I can always ask him but I'm afraid of his answer." Spyro replied as I started to fuck him again.

Spyro pushed back into me a bit. Taking the hint I started to fuck him harder. Spyro moaned as I kept at it. After a few minutes, I reached my climax and sped up even more, and Spyro was matching each of my thrusts with a counter thrust of his own making me go in even deeper. I let off with a loud yell filling Spyro's ass with my seed. As I collapsed on top of him, my cock popped out. I sighed fully exhausted.

We stayed like that for several minutes before I realized that we needed to get back to the Dragon Temple in a hurry. I rolled myself off his back and got up. When we got back to the temple, Spyro pulled me into one of the unused bedrooms, not far from our room.

"Thanks for tonight Flame," He said quietly. "Don't forget you owe me one," I replied. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "You never fucked me." I answered. "I owe you a lot more than that Flame." He replied. "Why do you feel like you owe me more than that?" I asked. "I want you to be my mate." Spyro replied as he took out a gold ring that would show the other dragons I was already mated from the raw hide sack hanging around his neck. "Did you say that you want to be my mate?" I asked surprised. Spyro nodded, tears leaving tracks down his cheeks. I saw the tears and pulled my new mate into a loving embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that Spyro, I wanted you as my mate sine we were kids." I whispered into his ear as I took the ring from him and putting it on. "I guess we need to talk tomorrow then, don't we?" Spyro said as he accepted the ring I pulled out from my sack. "It would appear so." I replied quietly.

 **A/N Note: The final chapter will be depicting some intense violence and gore towards Cynder and character death, so please don't start rage typing about this once you read chapter three. You have been warned!**


	3. Vengeance

**Chapter 3: Vengeance**

(Tomas's POV)

It's been four years since my nephew let that murderous traitor Cynder go free and I've been looking for her ever since. Volteer and the new Ice Guardian Draco were helping me. We were following up on a lead that we got from my younger brother Reuben who said he saw a black dragoness with only one arm in the vicinity of what remained of the Mountain of Malefor.

When we arrived we looked around for any more leads to Cynder's whereabouts. "Hay Tomas come over here I think I found something!" Draco's voice called.

I ran over to Draco's side as he lifted a black dragon scale off the ground and handed it over to me as soon as I was within reach. As I examined the scale noticing the faint traces of dragon blood, I handed the dragon scale to Volteer and asked him, "Do you smell that?" "Yeah I do and this dragon scale couldn't have been here more than four years it has to belong to her." He answered.

"I wish we brought Terrador with us he's a lot better at tracking than any dragon I know." Draco said wishfully. "I thought we might need him so I asked my brother to send for him." I replied. "He should be here within the next hour or so."

We used that time to look for more leads but found none and we were about to leave, that is until Volteer and Draco suggested that we look in the underground caverns. Volteer volunteered to wait outside for Terrador as Draco and I went into the caverns.

"Hay Tomas I know this is none of my business and you can ignore my question if it's too personal but I want to know why you haven't chosen a new mate too replace Cyril yet." Draco said.

I heard Draco's question but decided to ignore it because I wasn't ready to tell him that I had fallen for him. We looked around the different caverns for anything we could use to find Cynder. We even found the remains of Spyro, Sparx and Cynder's Time Crystal prison. Suddenly I heard something coming towards us. Apparently Draco heard it too as he got behind me most likely so he could watch my back in the fight to come.

As we waited for the source of the sound to approach us we heard four more sounds coming from our left, right and behind us. "Shit we're surrounded." I said. "Don't worry guys it's just us." A familiar voice said. Stepping out of the shadows was Spyro with his constant companion Sparx, Volteer, Terrador, Iorek and Flame.

"Hay, you guys scared the shit out of us." Draco exclaimed. "Sorry about that." Sparx said who was sitting on his stepbrother's head. "Reuben told me you guys needed my help in tracking down Cynder." The Earth Guardian said. "So did you guys find anything here?" "Yeah we did." Draco answered as he handed over the black dragon scale. "We think this dragon scale belongs to Cynder."

As Terrador examined the dragon scale, Spyro walked over to me and apologized for letting Cynder go and explained his reason for letting her go. All I said was that I understood his actions and forgave him for what he did as I never believed that he was in on Cyril's murder as the other Dragon Elders thought. Terrador turned to look at me and said, "Tomas this dragon scale definitely belongs to Cynder."

"Good can we use it to find her?" I asked.

Terrador shook his head and said, "Sorry the remnants of blood on this dragon scale are too old to use in any tracking spells that I know of." "Wait what about that scrying spell you used to find my son." Volteer said. "Like I said before the blood is too old." Terrador replied. "Shit if only we had something that belonged to her." Draco said pissed.

"Wait did you say something that belongs to her." Flame asked. "Yeah I did why?" Ice Guardian asked. "What about this necklace?" Flame asked pointing at his mate. "Spyro you have a necklace that used to belong to Cynder?" Terrador asked. "Yeah I found it in her old room three months ago." Spyro said. "Terrador can we use this necklace to find Cynder." Sparx asked. Terrador nodded and we all cheered.

 _-After all these years I'm finally going to have my revenge. -_ I thought happily.

"Let's get back to the temple so Terrador can use that scrying spell." Iorek said.

We all stared at the Fire Guardian surprised that he spoke as he hardly ever voiced his thoughts preferring to use body language to communicate.

As we were getting ready to leave Spyro came over to me twitching like hell. "Spyro what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Uhh, Tomas can I ask you a question?" He asked. "Sure what eating ya," I asked. Spyro smiled at my attempt to make him feel better and asked, "Tomas are you my father?"

"No I'm not I'm gay remember." "Then why did it feel weird when I had sex with you?" He asked. "It felt like we were violating the incest taboo." "We were you're my nephew." I replied. "Can you tell me who my father is?" "Yeah, it's my older brother Ignitus." I said. "No wonder he was so protective of me when he was alive." Spyro said smiling.

As we were coming up on the Dragon Temple, a dragon flew out of the temple to meet us. As the dragon got closer I saw that it was Reuben. He flew straight at me and I dove to avoid him but Reuben followed me.

As Reuben continued his usual way of greeting me I maneuvered my way through the trees hoping to slow him down, when out of nowhere Spyro dive bombed Reuben causing him to dive too low in an attempt to avoid him and crash into a tree.

A few hours later Reuben woke up and looked around the room he was in. eventually his eyes landed on me. I was dabbing his head with a damp cloth. "Fuck what happened?" Reuben asked.

"You were chasing me as usual when Spyro decided to help me out and dive bombed you causing you to crash into a tree." I answered as I placed the cloth back in the bowl of water at my side and wringing it out. "Remind me to kick Spyro's ass when I feel better." Deciding not to say anything I just nodded replacing the cloth to my brother's forehead knowing full well that if Reuben even tried to kick Spyro's ass he'd be back in the medical room for a month or more with broken bones.

I felt a tap on my right wing when I looked over my shoulder I saw Iorek. "Tomas told me to tell you that the scrying spell is ready." The Fire Guardian said in his usual form of communication. I nodded having no trouble understanding his body language. "Can you watch my brother?" I asked him. He nodded taking the cloth from my paw. I left heading for the Council Chambers instinctively knowing that would be where Terrador would be.

"Ah, there you are Elder Tomas." Ember said smiling. "Ember why are you always so formal when we are in the Council Chambers?" I asked. "Am I, I never noticed." She said honestly. "As you all know I had Iorek pull you guys from your various tasks to let you know that the scrying spell is ready. The Earth Guardian said. "All I have to do now is drop this necklace onto this map and wherever it stops is where Cynder is hiding."

When Terrador dropped the necklace it started to move of its own accord as if being moved by an unseen force, then it stopped over the city of Warfang.

"It makes sense that she would hide in Warfang as it is a large city and many dragons living there lost their limbs when Malefor's army laid siege to it so her missing arm would go unnoticed." Flame said as he gave the necklace back to Spyro.

"So who will help me bring that bitch back?" I asked. "I will." Spyro said. "I need to prove to the other elders that I had nothing to do with your mate's murder." "Here we go again." Sparx said from Spyro's head. "Shut up Sparx and get off my head." Spyro said shaking his head.

"I'll come too Cyril was like a father to me when I was growing up and always made time for me when I needed him." Flame said.

"I will go too." Draco said. "Cyril was the Ice Guardian before me so I feel a sense of duty in making sure that bitch pays for what she did."

With that said Spyro, Flame, Draco, Sparx and I flew for the dragon city of Warfang. When we arrived we decided to split up into two groups Spyro, Sparx and Flame going in one direction and Draco and I in the other so we could find her faster. As we were walking Draco asked me the same question he did earlier. This time I decided to answer.

"I have but I don't know if he loves me back or if he's even gay for that matter." "Who is it?" Draco asked. "It's...it's...it's you." I stuttered cheeks turning red as blood filled them in a sure sign of embarrassment.

For a few seconds Draco looked at me like I grew another head than shoved his lips against mine kissing me. We stood there for what seemed like hours kissing each other.

I slipped my tongue out and pressed it against Draco's lips silently begging for entrance. Draco refused to do so for a few seconds than opened up allowing me to slip my tongue in.

Our tongues fought for dominance which I eventually won by pinning Draco's tongue. When we finally pulled apart Draco looked into my eyes saying, "It's about time. "What do you mean it's about time?" I asked. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that you love me for the past two years." Draco answered. "How did you know that I loved you?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard not to ignore all the signs you gave me." Draco said. "At first I didn't like you but that changed when you saved my life last year. After that day I started seeing you differently.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well the first thing I started noticing was the fact that we had much of the same interests." The Ice Guardian said. "Also the fact that you helped me admit to myself and others that I was gay didn't hurt your chances to become my mate, but what clinched it was your body and the way you move it through the air as you fly and the fact that I hung on to every word you said like they would be the last words I would ever hear you speak."

I stood there for what seemed like hours thinking that I was dreaming. - _There's no way this is real._ \- I thought. - _I can't really be getting all that I ever wanted in life. -_ "Draco do me a favor and punch me." I said. "Why do you want me to punch you?" the Ice Guardian asked looking perplexed. "Because what's happing right now must be a dream," I said. "I really can't be getting all I ever wanted in life and I want to return to reality."

"Okay if that's what you want." Draco said as he drew his fist back. When he launched his fist aiming for my gut I doubled over in pain as his fist struck it knocking the wind out of me. "Okay so I'm not dreaming." I gasped in pain. "Are you alright Tomas, I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Draco asked worried.

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes." I said still gasping in pain. As I stood there trying to regain my breath. Spyro, Sparx and Flame, came flying towards us with a look in their eyes telling us that they were ready for a fight only to see me and my new mate alone.

"What's going on here?" Sparx asked as he landed on Spyro's left horn. "I heard Tomas gasp in pain." "I thought I was dreaming about getting close to having my revenge so I asked Draco to punch me so I would wake up." I said as I finally regained my breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked. "You guys should be on the other side of Warfang looking for Cynder."

"We were coming back to tell you that she wasn't there." Flame said as he took the necklace from around his mate's neck and a map from his rawhide sack. "What are you doing honey?" Spyro asked. "I'm making sure that Cynder is still here in Warfang before we continue our search." He replied.

When he dropped the necklace onto the map like Terrador had the necklace once again stopped on the city of Warfang after moving around the map for a few seconds.

"Spyro can you hear me?" Terrador's voice emanated from Spyro's rawhide sack. Spyro pulled out a blue gem when on closer inspection I realized he was holding a communication gem.

"Yeah I can, what is it Terrador?" Spyro asked the gem. "A dragoness just called me and told me that she saw a dragoness matching Cynder's description at Warfang's town square. Terrador said. "Okay we'll head over there immediately." Spyro said before placing the gem back inside his sack.

We headed for the town square upon arrival we saw Cynder playing with a green dragon hatchling. As we split up so we could surround her I made a grab for her tail. Grasping it with both paws Cynder jumped into the air at the sudden pressure on her tail turning around she saw me with both of my paws wrapped around her tail. I winked at her and started dragging her by the tail towards the others.

"Tomas let go of my tail!" Cynder yelled trying to pull her tail out of my grip. "Like I'm really going to let go of you after you murdered my mate." I laughed heartlessly as I tied her up with fire retardant rope. "By the way I found your son and I'm going to murder him just like you murdered my mate.

We flew back to the temple Cynder being carried in a net by my mate and Spyro. When we got back Reuben once again flew after me but this time instead playing along and trying to avoid him I breathed a huge ball of fire at him as a sign that I wasn't in the mood for his childish games.

Reuben avoided the ball of fire and left me alone knowing that whenever I attacked him with an intent to kill was never a good time for his childish games, We let Cynder out of the net and she entered the temple with me on her left, Spyro in front of her with Sparx sitting on his Mohawk like crest watching his back, Flame behind her and my mate to her right and Reuben flying above her head effectively cutting off any escape routes.

We ushered her into the execution grounds and tied her to a pole while Reuben went to the dungeons to retrieve Cynder's son Ryu. He came back with Ryu tied up in the same kind of rope Cynder was bound in and tied him up to a pole next to Cynder.

"Do you have any last requests before you die Cynder?" I asked. "No." She replied. "Does anybody else have any last requests on Cynder's behalf?" I asked. "I do." A black dragon said entering from the east entrance.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Cynder's mate and Ryu's father Thoron." The black dragon replied. "Daddy, please help me." Ryu cried. Hearing Ryu's cry for help and taking it for the real thing I asked, "What is your request?" "I want to take my son's place, as he's only a hatchling and I don't want him to die so young."

"You do realize that you will die if you take your son's place, are you sure you want to take his place. I said. "Yes I'm sure." Thoron said without any hesitation. "Draco release Ryu." I called out to my mate. "Daddy why are you doing this." Ryu asked as Draco removed him from the pole and tied Thoron to the pole instead. "Be still my son and leave this place." Thoron said. "No daddy I won't leave you." Ryu cried stubbornly.

Reuben brought out a table leaden with an assortment of weapons. I walked over to the table looking at the different weapons choosing a Dragon's Bane which was a blade that inflicted terrible agony to any dragon cut or impaled by it. It didn't matter if they were good or evil as the curse placed on it affected them both.

I walked over to Cynder and Thoron. Lifting the blade I impaled Thoron repeatedly in the shoulders and any other spots that wouldn't kill him instantly causing him to scream in agony. I continued to impale him for another five minutes until I decided enough was enough and impaled him through the heart killing him instantly.

I could hear Ryu's lamentations for his lost father in the background and told somebody to take him out as he didn't need to see what he was seeing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spyro pick up the little hatchling and carry him out of the room in his arms.

I turned my attention to Cynder and in her eyes I saw a flicker of fear which gave me a large amount of satisfaction and made me smile. I lifted the blade again and started cutting Cynder instead of impaling her as I wanted her agony to last longer than Thoron's. I continued to cut and heal her for the next three weeks until I got bored with hearing her scream; and finally impaled her through the heart.

We held a memorial service for Thoron a day later as he selflessly sacrificed himself for his son and we all thought he should be honored for his choice not condemned for it but we buried Cynder in an unmarked grave banishing her from our memories forever. It was three days after the service when Draco came to my room and shut and locked the door.

"Hay Tomas how are you feeling today." He asked. "I've been better." I replied. "You have to stop blaming yourself for Thoron's choice he knew what he was doing and in my opinion he did the most selfless thing a father could ever do for his child, and may the ancestors recognize his sacrifice and grant him peaceful eternal rest." Draco said.

"I agree with you may the ancestors recognize his sacrifice and grant him peaceful eternal rest. I replied dejectedly." "That's it I can't take your constant moping Tomas." Draco said. "Come here and let me make you feel better."

I crawled over to Draco. When I reached him Draco's paws slid down my chest, making their way south towards my lower regions he grabbed me gently. Pre spurted all over his hand as he jerked me off. I whimpered beneath his ministrations as I lightly humped myself into his paws.

Draco kept going most likely wanting me to release my sadness in one orgasmic blow and at the rate he was going it wouldn't be long before I would reach my sexual peak. Draco bent his head and started to lick some of my pre.

When he did this I was pushed over the edge and with a moan of pure ecstasy I exploded all over his face. Draco lifted his head surprised that I had released so soon. I moved my face over to his, and licked his face clean. When I had cleaned his face, I kissed him sharing what cum I had in my mouth with him.

"Your turn Draco." I said as I grabbed him. I moved my paw up and around his shaft causing him to moan my name. I continued to rub him causing large amounts of pre to soak my paw and abdomen.

Seeing that my mate was having the time of his life I sped up causing more pre to come out of Draco's slit eventually turning to globs of hot sticky cum. His cum came out in large sticky ropes splashing over his abdomen as well as mine. Again I licked up every last bit of cum and kissed my mate. "Tomas what do you want to do now?" Draco asked.

Without answering I pulled Draco's body down until he lost his balance causing him fall on top of me in the sixty nine position. Draco was the first to react. Quickly taking me in, I gasped as he grabbed my ass forcing more of my cock into his mouth.

While he was doing this he was fondling my balls. Meanwhile I had finally taken in his phallus into my mouth and was doing the same things as him. It was when I found his entrance and stuck a claw in that he flared into my mouth.

I quickly drank down his cum not allowing a single drop to drizzle out of my mouth, as I was still drinking his cum I fired my load into his mouth. Drinking down my cum Draco started to moan around my phallus. When we were finally done Draco rolled off me.

"Tomas are you sure you'll fit inside me you're bigger than I am." My mate said as I lifted his tail and positioned my phallus at his entrance. I nodded as I pressed myself against his entrance. My phallus continued to press against Draco's ass but refused to go in further. "See I told you I was too tight." The Ice Guardian cried.

One more I tried to impale myself in him, and again it failed. "I know you can do this Cyril was just as tight as you are if not tighter and I fucked him just about every day." I said as I angled upward. Thrusting forward again I was once again met with resistance but I didn't relent and pushed harder until I suddenly lurched in causing Draco to groan in pain between clenched teeth. I waited a few seconds allowing Draco to recover.

As I watched him adjust to my size, Draco nodded showing his consent for me to continue. I pushed the rest of my dragonhood in as quickly as possible wanting to get the hard part over with. Once I was fully hilted inside my mate I gave him another few seconds to adjust then I pulled halfway out then plunged back in.

I began sliding myself in and out slowly at first, but gradually increased the pace as I began to thrust my hips up into him. As I fucked Draco, he somehow rolled himself onto his back keeping me inside the entire time. Placing his paws onto my back made me lose control and I began bucking my hips more violently into him.

I reached the point of no return causing me to cum into my mate in long powerful spurts. As I came down from my sexual high I popped out of my mate allowing my cum and some of his blood to gush out and pool around us.

I fell on top of Draco too exhausted to move. Draco allowed me to lie on top of him, giving me a chance to recover my strength. When I felt strong enough to move. I rolled myself off of Draco's body saying, "I told you we could do it and are you all right I saw blood mixed with my cum." "Yeah I'm fine, can I fuck you now?" Draco said hopefully. I nodded getting into position.

Draco smiled and told me to get on my back as he wanted to watch my face contort in ecstasy. I nodded and lied on my back instead. Before fucking me Draco decided to play with my phallus again. As Draco played with my dragonhood, I moaned and twitched in pleasure making Draco jack me off that much faster using our cum as lube. A few minutes later I felt the familiar pressure gathering in my balls as they retracted releasing another load of cum making me scream in ecstasy.

"How do you want it?" The Ice Guardian asked as he mounted me. "I want it hard and fast." I answered panting a little.

Draco nodded and started to pound into me as hard as he could. Never before had I felt with Cyril, what I was felling now with Draco and I wished it would never stop. Draco kept on fucking me the way I liked it. Finally, Draco began to groan as he reached the edge. I could feel him growing inside me and all I did was silently beg for him to fuck me harder.

As if he heard my thoughts Draco started to pound me even harder making me moan in pleasure and drip pre in between our abdomens. As we both reached our climax my cum spilled in between us as Draco's cum filled me. Draco fell on top of me drained of energy. With his remaining strength Draco rolled off me and embraced me. "I love you Elder Tomas." Draco whispered. "And I love you too Guardian Draco." I replied as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **A/N Note: And that's the end of Betrayal, everyone. Hope you all enjoy this story, and feel free to review, favorite, and follow! This story is back and here to stay once more! Remember: NO FLAMING TOWARDS ME OVER ARCHIVING THIS STORY!**


End file.
